One-Shots of Randomness
by CameronNinjaDragons
Summary: Please just read the title, but I also take requests!
1. Intro-Thingy

_**Hey guys! I've decided to start doing a one-shot archive because I have a few ideas that I can't really turn into stories, so I'm just making these one-shots. Also, I plan on taking requests for one-shots.  
**_

_**-CameronNinjaDragons**_


	2. Dance Dance Revolution

_**I was watching an animation on YouTube and just had to write this. I'll put the link on my profile.**_

"Jay, what is this thing?" Cole asked, walking into he arcade after the blue ninja.

"It's a game." Jay said simply, walking to the back of the arcade.

"I know _that_. But what game _is _it?"

"You'll see." Cole rolled his eyes, but still followed. Jay walked over to a machine. It had two screens, and two bright colored game mats, each with four arrows. Attached to the back of the game mats were two bars, each with a cushioned black handle.

"Dance Dance Revolution?" Cole read. "What the heck?"

"It's fun!" Jay pulled his friend onto one of the game pads, loading two quarters into each of the coin slots. "Now, you try to match your steps with the arrows on the screen by stepping on the arrows on the game mat." He explained, gripping the bar and leaning on it.

"Well, okay, I guess." Cole said, while Jay chose the song "_Stamp On The Ground._"

_Stamp on the ground, _

_Jump, jump, jump, jump,  
_

_Moving all around,_

_Tep tep da dow._

_Stamp on the ground,_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump,_

_Moving all around,_

_We're jumping all around!_

The volume of the music rose, and soon the arrows started flying across the screen, both ninja doing their best to keep up. Jay was relying on the bar to keep him up as he stepped on the arrows, while Cole was keeping his balance.

"See!" Jay shouted over the music. "I told you this would be fun!"

"You were right for once, Spark Plug!"

"Hey!"

_We're sending out an invitation,_

_To everyone, in every nation,_

_But don't sleep, get on the run,_

_Stop thinkin' and have some fun!_

"This certainly isn't what I expected!" Cole said. "I never thought that it would be this fun!"

"Yeah!" Jay responded, then pausing in what he was going to say next. "Maybe we should bring Kai, Zane and Lloyd next time?"

"Sure." The song ended, and Jay and Cole looked at each other before each taking out two more quarters and placing them in the coin slots.

_**I think that this was a good one-shot for my first song-fic. Also, I recommend listening to the song as you read this, because it's a very fast song. And I honestly can see this actually playing out the way I wrote it.**_


	3. How I Say Sorry

_***sigh* I get that briceholloway11 probably won't be reading this, but... well... this is my way of saying sorry. For not believing him... **_

_**This takes place during my Ninja... At School... Oh God... story, not that the universe or whatever matters.**_

_(Josabel's P.O.V.)  
_

I quickly covered my face with my arms, sliding down the lockers. The bruise on the side of my face was already forming where I'd been hit. I watched as the kid walked away; knowing that I had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time... again. Sniffling quietly, I pulled my arms away from my face and wiped my nose, wincing when I saw the blood on my hand. I heard rapid footsteps coming towards me.

"Josie?!" Alex said, stopping next to me. "What happened?"

"Do you remember how I said that... that the kid kept hitting me when he was angry? And you guys didn't believe me?" I asked quietly. I didn't try to be so quiet, or shy, but that's how I was, probably because of my dad.

"Yeah... we never believed you because we never saw the bruises." Alex said, looking down.

"I got in his way again..." I said. Alex looked at me, her jaw dropping. She sat down next to me, hugging me. I don't think I could ever remember a time when Alex hugged someone.

"I'm really sorry." She said.

"It's okay. You didn't know." Alex stopped hugging me, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"No, we should've listened." Alex said. "We shouldn't have said that you were making it up." She hugged me again.

"We should get back to class now." I said. Nodding, Alex stood up, helping me to my feet.

"Actually, I think a trip to the nurse and then the office is better."

"Okay." I rubbed the bruise, walking down the hallway with her.

_**It's a little known fact that I'm not very good at saying sorry. Either way, if you're reading this brice, this is how I'm saying sorry. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**_


End file.
